Yuriko Nishinotouin
Yuriko Nishinotouin is a supporting character of Kakegurui. She is a third-year student in Hyakkaou Private Academy, a member of the Student Council and the Head of the Traditional Culture Research Club. Appearance Yuriko has long brown hair that has streaks resting over her shoulders and bangs that are parted on both sides. Her eye color stays unknown due to the fact that her eyes are consistently depicted as if they are closed. As Yuriko is the head of the Traditional Culture Research Club, she wears traditional Japanese clothes; a white and red kimono with a flower pattern on it and a big red bow on the back of her hair. Personality Yuriko has a calm and well-mannered yet manipulative character. She is shown to be a poised and graceful lady. Her true nature is that she dismisses those she deemed as not worthy of her time and utterly persuasive. As pointed out by Yumeko Jabami, Yuriko is shit as she enjoys putting the hopes of those, who are already low up and then crashing them completely. Once provoked, she emits a dark expression and can get easily angered by simple goading, as shown by Yumeko during a gamble called 'Life and Death'. When proved otherwise, Yuriko's calm demeanor can quickly arise into a distressed and panicked state and will attempt to defend herself. Despite all that, she does seem to actually care about the other Culture Club members to some degree, since she worries they will become housepets if she loses. She also cares greatly about japanese culture and gets shocked at the though of a traditional bowl being broken. Profile ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' After Itsuki Sumeragi's defeat by Yumeko Jabami, Yuriko remarked that she only was part of the council due to her massive donations and not because she was a particularly skilled gambler. Yuriko was then shortly after seen winning a game of Life or Death against Mary Saotome. Mary has lost everything and Yuriko coldly sent her away, stating she was done with her. After that, she invited Yumeko to play the same game against her. She acted very kind the whole time and remarked how interesting Yumeko's playstyle was. Everything went well for her and she lost and won some. But then she confronted Yuriko about purposefully defeating Mary in the intent of destroying her even more. She stated Yuriko was shit and a horrible person. A dealer named Kumagusu got angry but Yuriko calmed her down and called it "playful banter". Yumeko continued to mock her, which made Yuriko extremely angry. At one point Yumeko decided to bet a lot of money. Yuriko of course betted the same. But before Kumagusu lifted the pot to show who won, Yumeko revealed she figured out how Yuriko cheated. She then became extremely scared and it occured to her that she could actually lose. With so much money on the line, Yuriko would lose the Club and her Student Council seat. She was sweating from nervousness. Just then, Kirari Momobami, Ririka Momobami and Runa Yomozuki in and Yuriko couldn't get out of the game anymore. Runa allso noted how pale she looked. The tension was high, but Yuriko still ended up winning, through pure luck. Kirari noted how impressed she was by her and Yumeko was turned into a housepet. Since then, Yuriko was always very nervous and embarrassed whenever Yumeko came up. Even though she won, it was very close and quite humiliating. Yuriko didn't even show up to the council the next day. When she heard about how Yumeko must have a massive fortune, she was confused as to why she didn't free herself from her housepet status. She was then especially worried, at the thought that Kirari would gamble against Yumeko and become a housepet. ''Kakegurui XX'' Yuriko was overwhelmed by the arrival of the Hundred Devouring Families and didn't want to allow the presidential gamble, since the schools order would collapse. She tried to argue with Kirari, but to no avail. During the announcement, she was utterly distraught. She later played Life or Death against Miri Yobami and Miyo Inbami, but Yuriko lost, due to being poisoned by them. She collapsed and was brought to a hospital. ]] After she recovered, she is chatting with Midari Ikishima about the current events, being that Sayaka Igarashi challenged Yumeko Jabami. Yuriko is disgusted by Midari's craving for pain and suffering inflicted by Yumeko. She doubts that Sayaka has a chance to beat Yumeko. She is also surprised to learn that Sayaka used to study extremely much, when she was younger, as she can hardly imagine it. She shows up to the votes auction in order to save her club. She received all the votes she had from her club members. There she manages to win 100 votes, but feels somewhat uneasy. Yumeko then reveals that there are more bidders and that the organizator of the game is Rei Batsubami herself. Yuriko is astonished by that revelation. She realizes Rei's plan and decides to work together with Midari in order to keep the council alive. Midari immediately bets to much, quite to Yuriko's annoyance. But in the end, due to Yumeko, Rei loses all her votes. ''Manga'' Yuriko is invited to join the tournament, facing Midari in the second match of the first round. She has 31 votes at the beginning of the game. While playing Rock Paper Scissors Poker, Yuriko says that she can't afford to lose for the sake of her club, since losing her spot on the Student Council would put it in danger. However, she is defeated and loses all her votes again. Upset, she tries to argue with the election observer, Kurara Kurokura, saying that the match was unfair, but she is unable to prove that Midari cheated. ]] ''Kakegurui Twin'' Yuriko is briefly shown during a meeting of the Student Council as Sachiko Juraku praises the success of her club's game. Because Twin is set about one year before the main story, we can assume Life or Death was invented around that time. During the school festival, it was most likely when they first showcased this game and let the other students play it. She is then very stressed and nervous, when the Ougatou twins show up at her club and challenge her to waver her council seat. Kakegurui Midari Yuriko shows up at the Beautification Council's office because Midari Ikishima called her to ask her something. During work, she came into possession of an expensive-looking bowl from a girl whose money she had to collect. Because she is no expert herself, Midari wants Yuriko to evaluate it. Yuriko takes a quick look at it and states it's a youhen tenmoku teabowl. She adds it has to be a replica due to the unmeasurable rarity and value of these artifacts. Midari is upset that her treasure is less valuable than she expected and decides she's going to smash it into pieces. However, Yuriko stops her. While she's pretty sure it's not authentic, she doesn't want to take any risk, as youhen tenmoku bowls are important national treasures. She suggests asking for a professional appraisal and is even willing to pay for it with her own money. Midari, though, proposes to decide with a gamble and even forces Yuriko to use the bowl in the game, making her upset. After Yuriko loses, she begs for a rematch. Midari wants her to bet her club, but she obviously refuses. Eventually, she suggests to bet her own hair, explaining that for a woman it's equivalent to her life. This time Yuriko wins and gets to take the bowl. Ayame Nureba wonders if Midari didn't do it on purpose. In the end, we see Yuriko drinking tea from the bowl. Drama In the live action, Yuriko is played by Natsumi Okamoto. Her role remains the same. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' *A Boring Woman *Slit-Eyed Woman *Tempting Woman *Love-Dancing Woman *The Woman Who Bets Her Life (Cameo) *Gambling Woman (Non-Speaking) ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Women Again *The Women of Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch this Girl *The Girl by her Side *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Chapters Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler * A Boring Girl Etymology * The name Yuriko 'means "lily" (百合) ('yuri) and "child" (子) (ko). * Yuriko's surname Nishinotouin 'means "west" (西) ('nishi), "field, wilderness" (野) (no), "cave" (洞) (tou) and "house" (院) (in). Trivia *The flowers on Yuriko's kimono are lilies, which references her name. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Kakegurui Midari characters